


Duet

by Piinutbutter



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Merpeople, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: Land is no place for a silent mermaid to wander. At least, not without someone at her side.





	Duet

The world above water was dangerous. It was what everyone told her. Land was home to humans. Humans destroyed the earth that they lived off of, killed each other over the slightest conflict, and should she dare to show herself to one of them, she’d be hunted for her scales.

So she stayed below. Nestled safely in the seas that flourished with life, vibrant and untainted. Nothing could touch her here.

When the fallen angels came, the first thing she felt was anger. At the angels, yes, for the destruction they wrought and the grief they caused. But stronger than that was the anger she felt towards herself, for believing she could ever be truly safe.

She fled, leaving her family, voice, and pride behind. She told herself she wouldn’t make the same mistake again.

But mermaids, at their heart, were curious creatures. And there was such beautiful music soaring over the surface of her lake tonight.

She approached slowly, her tail rolling cautiously through the lake’s placid depths. Gentle flutesong filled her ears. It reminded her of home, of the music that never seemed to end. There was always an occasion to sing. Until one no longer could.

When she broke the surface, she decided humans were beautiful.

Of course, the angelic creature in front of her wasn’t human at all. But that realization would come later. Now, all she knew was that a gorgeous woman was making gorgeous music, and that was all that mattered.

Perhaps land held something worthwhile after all.

 

* * *

 

Months later, land was as much a home to her as water. Though perhaps that wasn’t entirely accurate. Her home was wherever Cloud went.

A prophetic name, that. Cloud had something of the water in her soul, but she belonged above, to the sky. Back home - her first home - they would have called that a good omen. Likely, her parents would have called upon a matchmaker. Here, she simply smiled at the realization, and she didn’t need to explain why. Cloud didn’t ask.

Cloud didn’t say much at all. When she did speak, the whole mountain seemed to listen.

“You know,” Cloud said one day, as they watched the peach blossoms fall together, “I thought of preparing a flute for you.”

Cloud must have seen the confusion in her gaze. “If you had decided you never wanted to sing for me. I thought, maybe, you’d want to learn to play instead.”

For old times’ sake, she didn’t reply out loud.

_And what if I still want to learn?_

Cloud’s smile was a treasure more rare and fleeting than her conversation. “Then be warned: I’m a strict teacher.”

**Author's Note:**

> I only downloaded this game because the lobster man in the youtube ad was hot. Now I’m deeply invested in the love lives of anthropomorphic food. Help.


End file.
